


I Put A Spell A You (Elriel)

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Accidental feeling reveal, Azriel is a cinnamon roll, Azriel is great with children, Bad halloween puns, Don't copy to another site, Elain is a cutie, Everyone is meddling, F/M, Feysand and Nessian are very background ships, Gen, Halloween, Halloween 2019, Modern AU, POV Azriel (ACoTaR), Unintentional matching costumes, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: Velaris loved Halloween. It was everyone’s favourite night of the year. No matter who you were, how old you were, you would always don a costume and get into the spirit (no pun intended). Which is how Azriel found himself in a cloak and wizard’s hat, ready to canvas the neighbourhood for sweets. It was all Lydia’s fault. Rhysand’s sister was relentless, and armed with her puppy dog eyes she had the world at her feet.orAzriel goes trick or treating and finds himself at Elain's house.





	I Put A Spell A You (Elriel)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry this is slightly late. Thank you @amusedowl for reading this through! Enjoy!

Velaris loved Halloween. It was everyone’s favourite night of the year. No matter who you were, how old you were, you would always don a costume and get into the spirit (no pun intended). Which is how Azriel found himself in a cloak and wizard’s hat, ready to canvas the neighbourhood for sweets. It was all Lydia’s fault. Rhysand’s sister was relentless, and armed with her puppy dog eyes she had the world at her feet.

“I don’t want to do this.”

Cassian rolled his eyes as Azriel repeated his statement.

“I know. But come on Az, it’s Halloween! It’s time to get spooky, you’ll fit right in.”

Azriel sent him a look and a not so nice gesture as he felt a tug on his cloak. He spun to find Lydia’s sad eyes gazing up at him.

“Don’t be sad, Azzy. I know you don’t want to come, but do it for me. Please.”

Azriel felt his heart-melting. Which only happened for two people. One that shall not be disclosed and the other Lydia, Rhys’s seven-year-old sister who felt like family.

“Also,” she continued. “You’re my favourite out of everyone, so trick or treating won’t be fun without you.”

She was layering it on thick and unfortunately, it was working.

“Okay, little one, only for you.”

Behind them, Cassian frowned.

“What about me, Lyds? I thought I was your favourite.”

She shrugged her shoulders before walking away to find Rhys.

“You’re okay, I guess.”

And with that, she left.

Cassian stood there gaping, watching as Lydia, dressed as a cat, disappeared around the corner. Azriel just smiled and went back to adjusting his cloak. Rhys and Mor appeared 5 minutes later, finally ready after hours of preening. Rhys and Mor had both dressed as vampires. Rhys in a sleek black suit, a flowing cape, and fangs. Mor in a fitting, low cut red dress and gorgeously applied spooky makeup. She looked so stunning she would make everyone question their sexuality (especially girls, although, he supposed, that was probably her aim). Rhys called for Lydia who reappeared with a small cauldron and cat ears on her head.

“Are you ready to go?”

She nodded either so much vigour her ears nearly fell off her head. Rhys bundled everyone out of the house and locked the door behind him. It was unusually warm for an autumn night in Velaris but Azriel couldn’t help appreciate that he didn’t need a coat. Lydia grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path and into the night beyond.

o.O.o

They had been trick or treating for less than an hour before Mor had spotted her girlfriend Andromache trick or treating with her little sister. With a hug for Lydia and a quick goodbye she disappeared.

“Well, that didn’t last long.” Grumbled Cassian.

Rhys snorted, “she lasted longer than Amren did last year. I’m almost glad she didn’t come today, she would have complained the whole time.”

Az hummed in agreement and they walked in silence down the main road. Several minutes later Rhys’s phone buzzed. He quickly read the message and a large grin spread across his face. He bent down to face Lydia.

“I need to go and see someone for 20 minutes, so I’m going to leave you with Cass and Az for a bit. You need to look after them because they can get into trouble  _ really _ easily.”

Lydia nodded.

“I know. Cassian got stuck in the bathroom the other day.”

Rhys and Azriel could barely contain their laughs.

“He did?”

Lydia nodded.

Cassian groaned, “come on, Lyds. You said you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

She just grinned. What Rhys had said earlier registered in Azriel’s brain.

“Where are you going?”

Rhys didn’t reply, he just stood there shuffling.

“It doesn’t matter. All you need to know is that I will be back before you say quidditch.”

He pressed a kiss to Lydia’s head and ran off into the night.

Lydia stood staring after him.

“Quidditch.”

Az knelt so he was level with Lydia.

“He’ll be back soon. Shall we go to the next street?”

Lydia gave him a sad nod and lost grabbed his cloak. Cassian led the way into the new street, his enthusiasm was infectious. Many kids stopped to high five him or take a picture. Azriel did have to admit that his werewolf costume was good, better than his measly cloak and hat. They continued knocking on doors as the night grew colder and Rhys had yet to reappear. They were three doors away from the end when Cassian seemed to spot someone.

“I’ll be right back, promise.”

He bolted and left Lydia staring after him. Az reached out and took her hand, pulling her down the path of the next house.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, little one.”

Lydia put a determined look on her face and marched towards the door.

“We are going to have the best time without them.”

Az nodded in agreement and watched as she rung the doorbell. The next two houses were a success, the inhabitants even going as far as giving Azriel some sweet, which he gave to Lydia once they had left. There was no sign of Mor, Rhys or Cassian but they continued to the final house of the road, and probably that night, as it was getting late. Lydia rushed ahead of Az, ringing the doorbell before he could step foot on the patch. The door was covered in cobwebs and a sparkly skeleton hung from the knocker. Pumpkins lined the path and bones littered the yard around them. The house was silent, only a small light from the living room shone through the window. They waited for several minutes but there was no sound of movement from the house beyond.

“Sorry, Lyds. I think they aren’t at home.”

He walked towards her and went to gently pull her away. They were halfway down the path when the door opened behind them.

“Happy Halloween!”

They both spun round to see Elain Archeron standing in the doorway holding a cauldron full of sweets. She was dressed in a black dress with purple bats on the skirt and lace gloves on her arms. She had a witch’s hat propped haphazardly on her head and a broom propped next to the door. She was stunning and, he realised much to his delight, they were matching. A witch and a wizard.

A spell-binding grin spread across her face.

“Hi, Az! I didn’t know you liked trick or treating.” She then noticed Lydia gazing up at her. “And who might this be?”

Lydia smiled as brightly as she could.

“I’m Lydia. Happy Halloween!”

Elain presented the cauldron to Lydia who eyed the contents carefully. Elain bent down so she could whisper to Lydia.

“Don’t tell anyone, but the best sweets are at the bottom.”

Lydia laughed and started to dig through the mass of chocolates and sweets.

“I didn’t know you had siblings, Az.”

“I don’t. This is Rhys’s little sister.” He replied.

Lydia looked up from her sweet selection.

“I wish he was my big brother though. He is so much better than Rhys.”

Elain let out a laugh. It was bewitching and it stunned him into silence.

“Where are the others?”

Azriel didn’t actually know, and he said as much.

“What about your sisters?”

“Nesta went out to buy some groceries about 10 minutes ago. She thinks Halloween is ridiculous and refuses to partake.”

“Maybe Cassian could help Nesta get into the Halloween spirit.”

Elain grimaced.

“I think that if we let Cassian near Nesta, it would turn into one of those horror movies that keep playing tonight.”

Azriel let out a laugh as Elain continued.

“About 10 minutes ago the doorbell rang and Feyre took off. I don’t know where she is, but she texted me saying she’d be back in 20 so she has a little bit longer before I send out a search party.”

“What about you? Are you doing anything tonight?”

Elain shook her head.

“Just indulging the kids.” She gestured towards Lydia who was still searching through the sweet bowl. They stood watching as Lydia unearthed a packet of Maltesers and held them up triumphantly.

“Thank you, Miss.”

“Anytime, Lydia.” Elain held out her hand and Lydia high fived her. Lyds then narrowed her eyes at both Elain and Azriel.

“Your costumes are matching. Does that mean you’re boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Both Elain and Azriel turned bright red. He didn’t know how to react. It wasn’t true, he knew because he definitely wanted it to be. He was a victim of Elain Archeron’s spell, utterly and truly in love with her. His heart melted every time he saw her and whenever he heard her laugh or watched her smile, he needed time to recover. However, he had no idea how she felt about him. His friends teased him all the time, and Feyre told him to go for it, but he didn’t due to not wanting to risk their friendship (and a big fear of rejection). It was Elain who replied, breaking Az out of his train of thought.

“No, we are not dating. Our matching outfits were completely unintentional,” she paused when she saw Lydia trying to pronounce 'unintentional'. “We didn’t mean to match.”

Lydia put her fingers to her chin in thought. They both watched as she stroked her chin.

“Well, it must mean that you are meant to be together.”

Elain and Azriel both turned even redder if that was even possible. Az cleared his throat, interrupting the awkwardness that had risen between them.

“We are about to head back to Rhys’s house and watch Nightmare Before Christmas, would you like to join us?”

Elain set down the cauldron she was still holding.

“I don’t think anyone else will be trick or treating down this way, you two are my first in ages. I would love to.”

Azriel grinned and Lydia cheered, it seems she had found her new favourite despite only knowing her for several minutes.

“Would love to what? Did Az finally ask you on a date?”

Azriel jumped and turned to find Cassian smirking at him. Nesta stood behind him glowering.

“You asked my sister on a date?”

Azriel was by no means a scaredy-cat but Nesta Archeron could scare the devil himself into handing over hell. He shook his head rapidly before realising what they were saying. He spun again to see Elain gaping at them.

“You want to ask me on a date?”

He may have been imagining it, but she almost sounded hopeful. He didn’t know how to reply, so he turned on Cassian to give himself a moment to process what to do.

“Where the hell did you go?”

“He saw me coming back from the shops,” Nesta replied in his place. “And decided to annoy me the entire way home.”

“That is not true!” Cassian spluttered. “I was being a gentleman!”

“Gentleman, my ass.”

“Excuse m-”

“Az?” Elain interrupted cheeks still aflame. “Do you really want to ask me out?”

“No, I mean yes. I really like you, Elain and believe me, this is not how I wanted to tell you and I really wish we were alone right now.”

Everyone was staring at him. Lydia, with intense fascination, Cassian, with the biggest shit-eating grin, Nesta, with a look of wrath on her face and Elain with the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

“I really like you too, Az.”

Azriel felt relief wash through him before remembering he had an audience. He shook off his embarrassment.

“Do you still want to join us at Rhys’s house?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll just lock up, I’m assuming you’re coming to Nesta, and text Feyre so she knows where I am.”

“Text me what?”

For the second time that night everyone jumped about a metre into the air.

“What the hell, Feyre! Don’t do that!”

“What?” Feyre exclaimed indignantly, “I didn’t do anything!”

Rhys materialised beside her, his fake fangs glowing in the dark.

“I disagree, darling. You did give them quite a fright.”

Feyre hummed but didn’t disagree.

“Where were you?” Asked Elain.

Feyre blushed. “I went to get some more sweets?”

“And you just so happened to bump into Rhys?

Feyre nodded, not sure how to get out of the hole she dug herself into.

“Anyway,” she said, changing the subject, “from what I’ve heard, we are all going to Halloween movie night? Let’s go, people, the night isn’t getting any younger.”

Elain ran into her house, turned off the lights and grabbed her coat. Everyone had started down the path as she locked the door, leaving Azriel the only one waiting for her.

“Thank you for waiting.”

He offered her his arm and she looped her arm through his. They had just reached the street when Elain pulled them to a stop.

“Wait.” 

Azriel sent her a concerned look.

“Is everything okay?”

She nodded, blushing slightly and looking down.

“I just-”

She didn’t finish her sentence, deciding to kiss him instead. Time slowed as her lips met his and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away, the rest of the group had disappeared into the distance.

“Happy Halloween,” she whispered. Her voice filled the space between them, enchanting him. He leaned in to press another kiss to her lips.

“Happy Halloween.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @stars-falling


End file.
